projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Note: New Chapters, New Blood
Death Note: New Chapters, New Blood is an RP on the Project Dark Star boards. It is NJ's second RP (or the second he actually attempted to follow through with and had a chance with). NJ created the RP after watching a few episodes of the Death Note anime series, but closed due to lack of action. He then restarted it after becoming very interested in Death Note a while later. Although membership in the RP is both rather lacking and somewhat tenative, it is still a hopeful future success. Plot The story begins with an introduction to the RP. The introduction states that the story takes place ten years after the original Death Note storyline, making the current time 2022. The main protagonist is Kado Abimaru, a 16-year-old student in Tokyo. He lives with his family, a mother and father whose first names aren't specified until later, and his 12-year-old sister, Umeru Abimaru. Kado is first seen sitting lazily on a couch in his living room until Umeru walks in and begins asking him about going to the park later. He is annoyed and leaves. After run-ins with his parents, he goes into his room to draw, where he meets the Shinigami, Eizo, who offers him the Death Note. After finding out what it's used for, he turns it down and leaves with his family to the park. Upon returning from the park, they are mugged on the way back by Zuko Tateruka, resulting in his parents and Umeru being shot to death by the mugger, who attempts to shoot Kado but finds himself to be out of bullets. He hits Kado with the gun and runs off to avoid the police. Kado walks home after picking up the Zuko's dropped ID card and Umeru's teddy bear. Kado goes into his room knowing Eizo would be waiting for him and accepts the Death Note. Kado then writes Zuko's name in the Death Note to kill him. Police are then found taking Kado's family's bodies to be autopsied. Characters Kado Abimaru Kado is the average 16-year-old. He finds himself bored with life and to some extend hating humanity. The only person he truly would do anything for is his sister, Umeru. He has long black hair and wears mostly black. While returning from a trip to the park, his family is gunned down by Zuko Tateruka, a common street mugger. He is attacked and only lives because Zuko's gun is out of bullets. He accepts the Death Note from Eizo after this, having denied it at first, and kills Zuko with it. Umeru Abimaru Umeru is Kado's newly deceased younger sister. She was 12 and kept a teddy bear named Buttons constantly clutched to her chest, even when she was killed by Zuko in a robbery. When she died, Kado picked up the bear and kept it with him. Kazuro Murota By all standards, a rookie detective for the Tokyo police department. He lives only a block away from the Abimaru family and offers rather gladly to accept Kado into his home when his family is killed. Aruko Kuruki The chief of the Tokyo police department. He was a rookie at the start of the original Kira investigation. He's one of the few officers to have met L during the investigation, although never worked directly with him. He is sometimes cold or sarcastic, but has a strong sense of justice. Zuko Tateruka Zuko is a common street thug who lives in a dumpy apartment. In an attempt to rob the Abimaru family at gunpoint, he kills all but Kado and runs. In the process of stuffing his gun back in his pocket, his ID card falls out. Kado picks up the ID card, returns home, and kills Zuko with his newly accepted Death Note. Eizo Eizo is the Shinigami in the story. He gives Kado the Death Note. Eizo appears as a corpse-like being with weathered brown skin, bleach white hair, and a mouth whose edges have been forcibly chained to the corresponding edges of his eyes, resulting in a permanent smile. He wears something that resembles a tattered white robe. In personality, he is comparable to Ryuk, Rem, and even Light Yagami himself. He holds a deep loathing of humanity, yet loves to have fun. In combining the two, he now finds the killing of humans to be fun and seeks out to wreak havoc in the human world. He has an insatiable blood-lust and begins to tutor Kado into loving killing after he becomes Kira. Eizo's motives or dedication for making Kado become Kira is unknown. After Ryuk came back from his time with Light, he brought several apples. Eizo ate one and became as addicted to them as Ryuk was. He praises apples as the only good thing in the entire human world.